Cradle/Walkthrough
Cradle is the last of GoldenEye's normal missions. You earn the Cougar Magnum cheat for completing this mission and can unlock the Gold PP7 cheat by completing it on Agent difficulty in 2:15 or under. All of the game's characters, including several unused ones, and the guest stars are unlocked for use in multiplayer once you view the credits. Primary Objectives *Destroy control console *Settle the score with Trevelyan Background Janus control communications have been jammed and the Goldeneye satellite orbit is decaying. Only Trevelyan and his personal bodyguard remain unaccounted for. M Briefing You know my feelings about personal vendettas interfering with mission success, 007. However, in this case, I think we can turn a blind eye to whatever happens out there. Be careful, and remember, :::- you are licensed to kill. Q Branch Would you believe it, 007? There's another blasted control thingy actually on the antenna cradle. Trevelyan might be able to realign the antenna and get one last firing message through to the satellite. Get out there and destroy it! We don't want things going pear-shaped at the last minute. Moneypenny The hand that rocks the cradle rules the world, James. You know I won't sleep soundly until you get back to England in one piece. Walkthrough You start on one of the three pylons supporting the cradle structure, turn left and run around this pylon to pick up the body armor. Run up the walkway but be careful, one of Trevelyan's bodyguards is running down towards you and can be hard to see through the fog. Shoot him when you get a clear shot, grab his ZMG (9mm), and run up to the top of the cradle. Eliminate any guards up here then turn left and head down the walkway and stairs leading to the center of the Cradle. Once at the middle level walk forward past the pillar and turn left again to look into the open hut door, shoot the drone gun hanging from the ceiling. Step into the doorway and shoot the other gun hanging on the opposite side. The control console is here, blast it to complete objective A, then leave out the same door Trevelyan did. You'll be on a platform with a walkway leading to the bottom level of the cradle, don't go down the walkway, instead walk to the end up the platform and look down, you can see and shoot Trevelyan from here but he can't hit you. Shoot him in the head and he'll run off, turn around and go back through the hut to the middle of the cradle. Eliminate any guards that have come down here as quickly as possible, they are a much larger threat than Trevelyan. Go into the next hut, Trevelyan should have gotten up here by now so shoot him and he'll run back down to the lower level. Shoot him over the railing as you did the first time, then repeat this process until you weaken him enough that he yells "Finish the job, James!" and the music changes. Follow Trevelyan to the center of the lower level, he'll enter a hut and drop down to a platform hanging in the air - follow him down. Once you're on the platform all you have to do is kill Trevelyan or knock him off the platform before he does the same to you, given the weapons you have and the current situation I suggest just going unarmed and chopping him to death. The ending scene will change based on whether your shots knocked him off the platform or not. After the mission ends you'll get to watch the game's credits. Category:Mission Walkthroughs Special Information After completing Cradle the first time it will be available to play on all three difficulties, regardless of whether or not you have completed the prior missions on those difficulties. Subsequently completing Cradle on a higher difficulty will also make it possible to play every preceding mission on that difficulty, again regardless of whether or not you have completed the previous mission on that difficulty. It is still necessary to complete every normal mission on Secret and 00 Agent to unlock Aztec and Egyptian respectively.